Change
by Mellonie Payne
Summary: Um yea, so this is my first fic and in honour of my best friends birthday. other than that i have no earthly idea what to put here...PLease read and Review? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Does NOT belong to me in any way shape or form. However, I DO own Melody, Amethyst, Jasmine and Brynn.

A/N: Hi, I'm Melody. I go by Mels too if you wish. This is my first story and I posted it in honour of my Best Friend's Birthday, which is today. Please tell me if you like it or not. I appreciate criticism that can help my stories in the long run if I write more. Please enjoy. BTW, its four years AFTER the Final Battle.

Professor Dumbledore raised his hands for silence after the Sorting was finished, "Before we tuck into the delightful supper the house-elves have prepared for us I would like you to welcome four young ladies from Lythfarn's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Spain and their Headmistress, my sister, Christina Dumbledore. The young ladies are fifth-years." The Great Hall's doors swung silently to reveal five figures; all female.

The figures walked towards the teacher's table and everybody craned their necks to get a look at the transfer students and their Headmistress, Christina.

Christina had long brown hair with silver streaks and her brother's twinkling grey eyes. She wore long purple robes embroidered with silver stars.

A bit behind her walked the four beautiful young ladies. Dumbledore could tell that they were best friends by the way they walked: packed together and they radiated silent strength. He hoped they were strong enough to stay friends if they were put into different houses. Even four years after the second war was over the Houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin especially, were still adversaries.

The girl on the far left wore a black and green sleeveless shirt. She had on black jeans and a green mini-skirt over them. To complete the outfit she wore black combat boots. She had long white-blonde hair with black highlights that was pulled back into a high ponytail and a pale complexion that brought out the colour of her green eyes. On her right shoulder she had a tattoo of a white wolf with green eyes that was outlines in black.

The girl on the far right wore a form-fitting black and red sleeveless tee. She had on faded jeans and red converse. She had black hair with red highlights that fell to the middle of her back and her bangs that fell into her blue eyes, and a porcelain complexion. She had a tattoo of a black panther with blue eyes on her right shoulder.

The girl on the middle left wore a black and blue sleeveless shirt. She had on a knee-length black skirt and black flats. Her copper hair had blonde highlights and was styled into a pixie cut that framed her pale heart-shaped face. Her grey eyes were framed by wire-rimmed glasses. On her right shoulder was a tattoo of a red fox with silver eyes.

The girl on the middle right wore a black and yellow sleeveless shirt with black cargo pants and black sandals. Her brown hair had red highlights and was waist-length. Her bangs fell over her left eyes which were soft a chocolate brown and a dark complexion. On her right shoulder was a tattoo of a brown falcon with chocolate eyes.

Everybody stared at the four girls, even the teachers. They were exceptionally pretty in their own ways. All were tall and thin like dancers.

Christina stepped up to the podium and embraced Professor Dumbledore, "Ah, sister, it's been over five years since I last saw you."

"Yes, dear brother, we haven't talked since the war ended," Christina said with a smile.

Dumbledore broke away from her embrace and smiled at the four young girls standing at the bottom of the steps, 'And who might these four young ladies be?"

"The one on the far left is Amethyst Elmenia Malfoy-Clayborne. Ms Narcissa Malfoy sent her to one of her friends' house to live after she was born so that she could grow up without the corruption of Voldemort. She was a first year when the war ended and Ms Malfoy allowed her to stay with the family she'd always known. I believe that her older brother works here," Dumbledore nodded and pointed to a shaken Draco Malfoy, head of Slytherin House and the Potions Master, who had just taken a sip of his pumpkin juice as Amethyst was introduced. Now he choked on his pumpkin juice and Professor Granger, head of Gryffindor and the one who taught Transfiguration, was pounding him on the back while fighting back laughter.

"I am assuming that you had no idea you have a little sister?" Christina asked him with a smirk. He shook his head and leaned forward to study his new sister. He knew that she inherited her green eyes from their great, great, great, great, great grandmother. She bowed slightly when she caught him staring at him.

Christina was introducing the girl on the far left, "This is Melody Sarianna Clayborne, daughter of the family who took in Amethyst." She bowed as Amethyst had but this time at Professor Dumbledore.

"The one on the middle left with glasses is Brynn Aileen Riley, a childhood friend to Amethyst and Melody." Brynn bowed to Dumbledore just as Melody had.

"And last, but not least, the young lady with dark skin is Jasmine Michaela Davison, another childhood friend to Amethyst and Melody." Jasmine bowed to Dumbledore.

The Great Hall had broken out into whispers at the end of the introductions; everyone wondered what House they were going to belong to.

"Silence please. We are going to Sort these young ladies into their Houses. Professor McGonagall, if you please." Dumbledore said to McGonagall.

She held up her scroll and the Sorting Hat, "Davison, Jasmine."

Jasmine gulped but walked to the stool, "Miss Davison. You're loyal and friendly not to mention kind but you are also cunning. You are shy when you are not with your best friends but with them you are outgoing and quick to laugh. You are brave enough to stand up for your friends when the need arises but you would rather support them than fight. But where to put you. It should be…Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers and Jasmine flashed a small smile to her three friends who were clapping and cheering along with them as she went to sit with her new House.

"Riley, Brynn."

She walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head, "Ahh, yes. You're smart, creative and enjoy a good book. Very outgoing with your when you're with friends that you know. But you tend to stay quiet when uncomfortable. You better be in…Ravenclaw!" This time the Ravenclaw table cheered as she got off the stool to go sit with her house mates.

"Malfoy-Clayborne, Amethyst." The Hall grew deathly quiet and Professor Malfoy leaned forward in anticipation.

"Ahh, another Malfoy. I had your older brother not too long ago. You are cunning and devious towards people you hate but to your friends you're loud and friendly. Smart too and loyal. Hmmm, for you it seems to be a toss-up between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Better be…Slytherin!" Slytherin table erupted into cheers and Professor Malfoy clapped proudly as his little sister went to sit with his old house.

"Clayborne, Melody." The last of the four girls walked up to the Sorting Hat.

It sat on her head for a moment then began speaking, "You're difficult. You're loyal and brave and you always protect your friends with all your power. You're friendly and creative. Better put you in…Gryffindor!" The table burst into cheers and whoops as Professor Granger clapped with them. Melody sent a small smile towards her friends and sat with her table-mates.

Professor Dumbledore stood behind him podium and began giving his traditional speech. Near the end he broached the subject of inter-house-unity, "This year to promote inter-house-unity we will be putting on a talent show!" A mixture of groans – mostly from the Slytherin's- and cheers –from everyone else- met the subject. "Also after tonight your House's table will be replaced with smaller tables at which anyone ma y sit." Some cheers met this fact but not many. The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were all glaring at one another at the thought that they might have to sit with one another.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: *Hides behind Casey who is laughing at her* Please forgive me for not updating sooner but I just started tenth grade so I was a bit busy. Don't worry; Casey has already chewed me out for not updating sooner so I am properly chastised. I set this one three weeks after the first chap because I'm pretty sure we all know the routine of Hogwarts' classes. Also I suppose that the POV changes subtlety a few times. By the way the schedules for the girls are this (all Houses have classes together now.):**

**Amethyst: **

**Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays**

**Potions: All Houses  
>Transfiguration: Gryffindor<br>Charms: Ravenclaw  
>DADA: All<br>Ancient Runes: All**

**Tuesdays and Thursdays **

**Muggle Studies: All  
>Arithmacy: All<br>Divination: Gryffindor  
>Care of Magical Creatures: Ravenclaw<br>Herblogy: Hufflepuff**

**Other three's schedules: Look up please! ^**

**Casey: Hyperactive much, sister and one of my best friends? Would it have killed ya to give some criticism other than, and I quote, "AWESOME CHIKAAAAAAA LOL AND THX!. CANT WAITFOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! :p Love ya sista bestie **

**Gliese Pixel: Lol, I know right? I can't think of any Gryffin/Slyther people who would willingly sit next to each other and not kill one another. Except me and Casey but that's cause we're weird, lol. Thanks for your kind welcome. Hehe, the tattoos are more than just tattoos. :D **

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR it would be awesome but I'm not so I don't own Harry Potter; that belongs to Ms JKR**.

Three weeks had passed since Amethyst, Melody, Brynn and Jasmine had come to Hogwarts and frankly they were sick of people telling them that they shouldn't be friends anymore. Currently the four being pressured were in the Room of Requirement, which they had found completely by accident on their third day of school when they had gotten lost on the way to Transfiguration.

They began to meet in the Room of Requirement after classes after their first week when people began hexing them in the halls and insulting them in their common rooms. The hardest hit had been Melody and Amethyst as their two Houses were the worst in their animosity. Amethyst had narrowly escaped being cursed multiple times by both Gryffindor and Slytherin and only a visit from her big brother had stopped the outright bulling and even then the Slytherin's ignored her whenever possible.

Amethyst was telling them about the night before when Draco had called her into his office. "And then he told me that it might be in my best interests to stop consorting with half-bloods and muggleborns." Amethyst threw up her hands in disgust and stalked towards one of the windows the Room had conjured up when the first came here.

The layout of the Room was always the same; a mix of all of the Houses' common rooms. The giant fireplace on one wall and dark red walls were from the Gryffindor common room, the dark furniture, including the sofas where the other three were slouching, was from the Slytherin common room while the tall, floor-ceiling bookshelves were from of the Ravenclaw common room. The only Hufflepuff features were the drapes and the floor rug which was woven in colours of all four Houses. It also had floor-to-ceiling windows on one wall.

Melody winced as Amethyst banged her fist against the window, "Ame, I don't think killing the window will help," she said reasonably. "What else did he say?"

"Just that I brought shame upon the Malfoy name by consorting with you all," at this Ame began to grin wickedly and Brynn wondered what she had done this time, because when Ame got that look on her face she had usually done something that was frowned upon, "when he said _that_ I said that if being a Malfoy means I have to give up my three best friends then I'll stick to being a Clayborne, thanks." Both Brynn and Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief; at least she hadn't cussed him out or blown something up.

Amethyst turned to them with a serious look on her face and changed the subject, "I want to do the Rite of Blood Adoption. I want to become your sister in every way possible." Melody's mouth fell open in shock, as did the other three's; the Rite of Blood Adoption would make them siblings on all four of their family trees. It would be slightly dangerous if not done properly; it might suck out their souls and deposit them into each other's bodies. On the other hand, it would stop the half-blood, muggleborn insults, even though Jasmine's family had been Squibs, because all of them would obtain pureblood status by bonding with Amethyst. Amethyst's green eyes began to twinkle with mirth, "Close your mouths, flies are bad for your digestive track. That and they taste terrible." She added, wrinkling her nose.

Jasmine snorted softly and asked cheekily, "Know that from experience, do you, Ame?" Melody had to shake her head in amusement; the normally shy and quiet Jasmine turned into a cheeky imp when they were alone.

Ame mock glared at Jasmine, "So what if I do, Jazzy?" Jasmine was about to retort when Brynn spoke up.

Brynn cut off the coming argument swiftly, "The Rite," she reminded Amethyst.

"Oh, right, The Rite; hey! That rhymes!" Amethyst said excitedly. The other three shot her impatient looks and she sobered up slightly, "Okay, The Rite, it would stop some of the insults and the hex's, though not all of them because we'd still be in different Houses."

Brynn looked pensively out the windows at the Black Lake, "I suggest, before anything, that we talk to the Headmaster." She then looked at her best friends, mischief dancing in her grey eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses and Jasmine wondered if she was related to Dumbledore, the way her eyes twinkled when she was up to something, "I also suggest that we blow the school's heads off their shoulders, metaphorically speaking of course."

Melody, Jasmine, and Amethyst shared a look, "What've ya got for us?" They asked simultaneously and with identical grins that would have put the Weasley twins to shame. Brynn's grin grew wider and she showed them just how much of a devious Slytherin she had underneath her mask of a bookwormish Ravenclaw.

**(A/N: Right, so if I wanted to be cruel I would stop here but I have self-preservation soooooo, I choose life.)**

The four girls skipped down the hall towards the Headmaster's office with cackles of mischief. Coming to the stone gargoyle they remembered that they had absolutely _no_ idea what the password so Jasmine began to fire off candies, muggle and magical, with the other three throwing in their ideas.

"Almond Joys, Candy Canes, Dum Dums, Gum, Butterfingers, Canary Creams, Blood Pops, Cockroach Clusters, Nerds, Milk Duds, M&M's, Life Savers, Kit Kats." When Brynn finally got to "Hershey Kisses" the gargoyle sprung aside.

"Well, it only took us twenty minutes." Amethyst commented as they began up the winding stairs. "It could have been worse; it could have taken us until supper."

When they got to the top Professor Dumbledore's voice called to them, "Come in ladies. I'm surprised you got my password figured out so fast. Please sit down," he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello Headmaster," Amethyst said respectively as they sat down in the proffered chairs, "We were wondering if you would oversee The Rite of Blood Adoption on the night of next week's full moon."

Dumbledore looked at them from over his half-moon spectacles. "You do realize that if one of you have a single doubt about this The Rite will go wrong?"

"We know and we accept the danger," Brynn and Jasmine said together, their faces identical masks of determination.

Melody and Amethyst added their acceptance of the dangers and the Headmaster smiled softly, "Then I don't see why I can't oversee you in The Rite. You do know that you will get some of the others' features as well as becoming blood sisters, correct?" At the four nods he sat back, "Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have another request for me."

Without bothering to try to figure out how he knew about their idea, the four girls began to explain it.

**(A/N: I'm still not gonna tell you yet though I'm sure some of you have a hunch about it.)**

Ten minutes later they finished explaining and the Headmaster stood up, eyes twinkling. "I think," he began, "that that is a splendid idea, Misses Davison, Riley, Clayborne and Malfoy-Clayborne. How long do you need to complete your preparations?"

The girls traded looks, "No time at all, Headmaster, we already know them by heart." Brynn said, excitement lacing her voice.

"Might I then suggest, Miss Riley, that you put it off until the day after The Rite? If you do not attend school that day then your transformations will be a surprise and also tell your classmates and teachers that you will not be separated." The girls eagerly nodded and Dumbledore chuckled, "Well off to supper with you, and try to act normal." The four had begun towards the door when he stopped them, "Oh, I almost forgot, my sister tells me that you four are Animagi?"

The four turned around but it was Melody who spoke, "Yes, we are all Animagi. We're also registered with the Spanish Magical government so if you need to talk with them to get our registrations transferred to the Ministry you can." The Professor nodded and the four went down to supper.


End file.
